$\overline{AC}$ is $7$ units long $\overline{BC}$ is $24$ units long $\overline{AB}$ is $25$ units long What is $\cos(\angle BAC)$ ? A C B 7 24 25
SOH CAH TOA os = djacent over ypotenuse adjacent $= \overline{AC} = 7$ hypotenuse $= \overline{AB} = 25$ $\cos(\angle BAC )=\dfrac{7}{25}$